Kemo (YGOTAS)
The most seen of Pegasus’s henchmen. Although he is known as "The Nameless Henchman" in the series, for writing purposes his original dubbed name is used. In the credits for Episode 46, he is referred to as "Hair Guy". Kemo has a tendency to yell "Attention Duelists!" every time he starts a conversation, even if there’s only one other person with him or if he's not addressing duelists. When Kaiba asked why he does this, he replied angrily it's simply what he does. Another of Kemo's traits is referring to his hair in some form or another, usually related to what he is actually doing. For example, in Episode 6, when attacking a duelist he shouts: "Attention Duelists! My hair is assaulting you!"and other things such as "My hair is being assaulted!" In the same episode, he also claimed that his hair gives him the power to defy gravity. And in another episode he told Kaiba that "My hair is definitely not leading you into a trap!" Kaiba then threatened to shave his hair off. Kemo then set an alarm and claimed "That's for threatening my hair!" His 'hair' has a crush on Mai Valentine. Kemo has also apparently taken child-grabbing classes, and on occasion he refers to them, such as in Episode 13, he attempts to attack Kaiba, but Kaiba notices him, and stops the attack. Kemo then said that his child-grabbing classes were a waste of money. He is also the long lost father of Tristan due to the fact that they have a similar hair style as well as the fact that they both refer to their "hair" and "voice" as people. According to LittleKuriboh's LiveJournal, he was emailed by one of the people running the UK tournament, asking him to come and announce the tournament, claiming they really needed someone capable of saying "Attention Duelists!". After Pegasus's defeat, Kemo is then seen working for the Big Five in episode 21. However, he is written out of the show at the end of episode 21, where he called his mother (addressing her with "Attention Mother!") and asked to move in with her, saying "My hair is crying! I don't have anywhere else to go.". He returns in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Other Abridged Movie, where he is once again using what he learned from his "child-grabbing" classes to kidnap Gary, only to be stopped by Joey, apparently arousing his hair. For reasons he himself doesn't really know, he's working for Kaiba instead of Pegasus and he lost his hair, though he still makes references to it. He also appears in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Opening of Episode 32 as Commander Worf, being attacked by the Borg and crying out about his hair. In episode 35 he appears in the mass flash-backs, referencing his popularity with "Attention Duelists! My hair is an internet phenomenon!" In Episode 50, it is shown that he has a brother named "Mullet Guy." His brother also shares the trait of saying "Attention duelists", but thinks that Kemo's child grabbing classes are a waste of time. Category:Abridged Characters Category:Favorite CM Characters